


It’s Written on the Mug You Got Me for Father’s Day

by klqine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klqine/pseuds/klqine
Summary: It’s Father’s Day and Kurt receives and unexpected yet adorable gift from Finnley-Rose and Blaine!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 17





	It’s Written on the Mug You Got Me for Father’s Day

"Okay, Finnley-Rose," Blaine began, looking at Finn, who was in the shopping cart. She babbled as she listened to him talk. "What should we get Papa for Father's Day?"

They walked around the craft store a little more, and Blaine asked the same question for every aisle they went through that had things an eleven-month-old would be able to do.

When they got to the little painting aisle with little wood creations and everything else to paint, he asked again, "Finn, what do you wanna get Papa for Father's Day?"

She babbled some more and pointed at the little mugs that you could paint or write whatever you wanted on them.

Blaine figured she had no idea what it was and was just pointing at it because she was in that phase, but he thought it'd be absolutely _adorable_ so he went ahead and picked one up for him to do and one for Finn.

Kurt was out of the house for a couple of hours visiting his dad for Father's Day so Blaine was able to get home without worrying about Kurt wondering what he got for his first Father's Day. (He'd already gotten Blaine a little cake and made a cute little picture frame decorated in glitter and stickers with a photo of just him and Finn eating ice cream together on the inside.)

He got everything out of the bag, changed Finn's shirt because Kurt would've probably _killed_ him if he got paint on the one she was wearing, put her up on the table, and got started!

Finn had so much fun getting her hands messy in the paint. A red hand print was on one side, a green one on the other, and a blue one on the handle. Blaine was in _heaven_ watching her have fun while he painted little flowers and smiley faces on his with the phrase _I love you_ and _happy Father's Day_ written on the front in Sharpie with little hearts next to them.

"That looks so good, angel!" Blaine told her and she looked up at him with a wide smile.

"Papa!" Finn squealed with excitement, followed by a giggle.

"Yeah, baby, it's for Papa! Here, I'll help you try writing it on here, 'kay?" he offered.

At this point, Blaine had already finished decorating his mug for Kurt and had it in the oven to cure the paint, but he watched Finnley-Rose as she still created her masterpiece for Kurt.

Suddenly, an idea struck Blaine. He'd always seen Burt drinking out of the mug that Kurt bought him for father's day about eight years prior that said, _World's Greatest Dad_ on the front of it.

When Finn finally finished painting the little spots and the attempted "Papa" on it, Blaine decided that he was going to write that same phrase on Finn's mug.

Nice and neatly, Blaine wrote _World's Greatest Dad_ on the side of it because Kurt truly was the world's greatest dad in Blaine's eyes.

Blaine put Finn's mug in the oven after taking his out and put her down for a nap while he waited for Kurt to get home.

He sat in his chair and watched TV but some memories distracted him as he looked at the five photos on the front of the TV mantle.

The one on the far left was of Kurt the first time he ever held Finnley-Rose. You could see in his eyes how special being a father meant to him as he stared at his perfect baby girl. The smile on his face and the tears in his eyes said it all.

The next one, a photo that Blaine remembered Tina took of Kurt, asleep in the corner of the couch as Finnley-Rose slept on his chest, and Blaine sat next to them in awe.

The third one, the most adorable, in Blaine's opinion. Blaine took it the first time Finn ever enjoyed a can of Spaghetti O's. The food was splattered everywhere, including Kurt's face, and Finn was reaching out to grab his hair while hysterically laughing. Blaine could still remember what that laugh sounded like. That was one of the goofier pictures, but Blaine still loved it.

The fourth one, their Christmas photo, taken when Finn was five months old nearing her first Christmas. They'd gone to the mall to see Santa and Finn didn't enjoy it too much. While Kurt and Blaine stood there smiling at the camera, Finnley was screaming and crying her head off while Kurt held her little chubby hand. At the time, they just found it kind of sad, but now they thought it was a super funny and adorable family photo.

And the last one on the right, was a recent picture of when they went to get ice cream together. Blaine was on the left, eating a chocolate soft serve cone with sprinkles, Kurt was on the right, with a red velvet ice cream cone with whipped cream and sprinkles on top, and Finn sat in the middle of them enjoying a vanilla ice cream in a little cup with it smeared all over her face (and _clothes_ ). The three of them smiled and showed off their ice cream to the camera.

Blaine got a little emotional. Seeing the love of his live as a dad and getting to have a family with him was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

After a little longer, the oven went off and that meant that Finn's mug was finished curing. He wiped the couple tears off of his cheeks with his bare arm and went to get it out when Kurt walked through the door and Finnley-Rose woke up.

"I'm home, guys!" Kurt announced.

Blaine quickly covered the mug with a dish towel and went to get Finn from her room so she could see Kurt.

"Hi, sweetheart!" Kurt greeted Finn excitedly, and she reached her arms out for him to hold her. "How are you?"

"Bababababa..." she babbled to Kurt and he giggled at her cuteness.

"Come into the kitchen, we have a surprise for you!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt followed with Finnley-Rose propped on his hip. Blaine took the dish towel off from the top of the two mugs and Kurt gasped.

“Oh, my goodness! Are these for me, Finn?" he asked excitedly.

Blaine shook his head and Kurt walked over to see the finished mugs. He looked at Blaine's first, and gave him a tight hug.

"Happy first Father's Day, babe, I love you!" Kurt told Blaine after pulling away from the hug.

And then he saw Finn’s mug. He began to get emotional once he saw his daughter’s adorable effort that she put into painting that mug for him, and he was able to make out the word _Papa_ , too.

He finally read what Blaine had written on it and broke down into tears. Blaine embraced him into a hug and kissed Finnley-Rose on the side of her curly head of hair right above her ear.

“I love this so much, babydoll!” Kurt cried and kissed his daughter.

“Papa!” Finn cooed and Kurt and Blaine both laughed.

“I love you, sweetheart!” Kurt told her.

Finn grabbed Kurt’s face and gave him an adorable kiss on the cheek.

They all went over and sat on the couch.

“Thank you for this, Blaine,” Kurt began, wiping a tear from his face, “being a dad means the entire world to me and I’m glad to know that we think each other are the World’s Greatest Dads.”


End file.
